Whoever said Dreams Never Die is a Liar
by Sydney Pima
Summary: Severus Snape has found a friend...and possibly more with a student by the name of Sophia McAllister, an exchange student from Beauxbatons. The reason for this is because Sophia had shared so much of her childhood the same way Snape did.*Finished*


Disclamier: Don't own anything that J.K. Rowlings made up, I own Sophie McAllister, Rachell Mason, Molly Edison and Paige Dugan, anda few other things. I don't own any lyrics from Puddle of Mudd either...  
  
Author's Note: All right, this wasn't meant as a happy fic, but it's not all dramatic. I do believe this chapter is kind of...all right it's very dramatic. It's about Snape and a girl named Sophie McAllister, an abused child and how they form a strange bond when no one else would be friends with either one of them.   
  
Yes this is a Severus/OC story, I've been working on a few other ones, but this one is by far my favorite. Hope you'll like it, tell me if it's too boring or something.I think this might end up being a one shoter if you guy's don't tell me whether or not you want this fic continued. This could be considered a song fic because I added song in...  
  
_"Son, I just want you to know: life is a black, sucking, vortex of anguish and dispair, filled with brief moments of false hope and empty joy, all the while dragging you inevitably closer to final, absolute, and eternal death." -Anonymous_  
  
**Whoever said Dreams Never Die is a Liar**  
**Chapter One:** _New Schools, New People, and a friend  
  
_Sophia McAllister stumbled out of the brick wall she had just walked through, dazed she bumped into three people before she realized what was going on. Of course those people just said, excuse me, pardon me, sorry.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at a silver watch on her wrist that had a few colorful birds flying around in it. Tapping her foot, she looked around for a girl she hadn't seen for six years. The girl would be seventeen, almost eighteen. McGonagall hated the girls father, he kept her practically under lock and key for a year, until she'd shown up at their doorstep and demand Sophia go to school at Hogwarts to get a proper education in magic. He had been quite reluctant with it and ended up with a his head being beaten against the wall when he tried to hurt her. McGonagall knew at once when she looked into the frightened girls hazel eyes that she had been abused both physically and spiritually, her soul had a dark fringe and a rather large barrier that McGonagall seriously doubted could be cracked if someone went at it with a jackhammer for a millennia.  
  
_Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays  
through my eyes I see the past_  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the utterly confused girl wander around the platform, her dark hair pulled into a pony tail, her hazel eyes wandered, never staying on a single object for more than a second, but when she noticed McGonagall, her eyes left but came back and she had smiled tentatively. As she walked, McGonagall gave her a warm smiled and helped her with her cart, shoving most of her bags in the storage compartment.  
  
They won't be lost, will they? Sophia asked, her voice so quiet it could pass as a whisper, it took Minerva McGonagall a second to figure out what the girl had said.  
  
Oh no. They will be in your room when you arrive. McGonagall answered, smiling warmly once more at the girl, who nodded and never once did she meet McGonagall's eyes. Minerva realized that the girl had more than just a half a decade of abuse, with the summers of the six years she had been at magic school.   
  
What house was I sorted into? She asked quietly once more, her eyes looked at the pebbles that jumped around from the vibration the Hogwarts Express made. McGonagall helped the girl up the steps and led her into once of the back compartments, she would shoo anyone of the kids away.  
  
I do believe it was Ravenclaw, McGonagall said kindly, sitting across from the girl who looked incredibly uncomfortable. You'll be staying with two other girls in your dormitory. Rachell Mason and Paige Dugan, I think that Molly Edison will be staying as well.  
  
Sophia nodded, and just looked out the window for a few moments, the silence was almost unbearable to McGonagall, she was just about to excuse herself when Sophia muttered something.  
  
What was that, dear? McGonagall asked, looking at the girl, a small smile on her face when the girl finally looked her in the eye, even if it was for a millisecond. McGonagall feared what Sophia will do in Professor Snape's class, maybe if she sat in the very back and wished herself invisible. McGonagall hardly doubted that Sophia didn't wish to be invisible everyday.  
  
Can't I stay alone? Sophia said a bit louder, her voice was almost smooth, only with a slight shake that McGonagall could only guess was fear, her father probably chewed her inside and out for even raising her voice, probably thought it was in defiance, which it probably wasn't, or it very well could have been.  
  
I'm sorry Miss McAllister, but we haven't enough room for you to have your own room, unless you want to live in a broom closet, we have plenty of those. McGonagall chuckled as she tried to picture someone living in a broom closet. Sophia didn't even smile she just adverted her eyes back out the window.  
  
Would have been better than living with my father... She mumbled, McGonagall knew it was meant to be heard, the girl could hardly be heard when she was asking a question, but apparently she didn't have much trouble with statements.  
  
_I don't know I don't know I don't know why  
I believe in the truth, from inside  
go away go away from me  
leave me alone  
ignorance spreads lies  
how much will money bye  
well I'll take my time as I drift and die_  
  
McGonagall said nothing the rest of the way there, but she did leave the compartment to check on the other students, when she came back Sophia hadn't moved, she didn't even glance at her.  
  
After Sophia stumbled off the train, she was put into the care of Ravenclaw's Prefect, Penelope Clearwater. Penelope just chattered away to Sophia, who just had her head bowed and wasn't even listening to the girl.   
  
Sophia had left the only place she knew has home, Beauxbatons, to be here at Hogwarts in London, surrounded by a bunch of English people again. She didn't know if she could stand it, she shuddered at the thought of there being someone here who sounded like her father. Her father had always sounded nice, he had a nice voice, but Sophia had learned to fear and hate it, to despise and loath it.   
  
Sophia? Hell? Hogwarts to Sophia, anyone home? Penelope asked, waving her hand in front of Sophia's face, as soon as Sophia noticed it she recoiled, but recovered as she remembered where she was and blinked up at Penelope, who just raised her eyebrows.   
  
Penelope led them into the Great Hall, where the ceiling looked like a bright night sky with a large crescent moon shining down on them and the clouds floating by, the ceiling didn't look like a ceiling at all. There were numerous floating candles about, there were already numerous students seated and chattering away. When she was shown the Ravenclaw table she sat near the end of the table, trying to make herself invisible, and it was working, no one was talking to her, they were the second years and could care less about her. That's the way she wanted it.   
  
When she looked up at the High Table, she saw a rather old looking man with a long white beard, and a twinkle in his eye that made her immediately trust him, Sophia guessed that that was were the teachers sat. At the end of the table on Sophia's left, was a rather angry looking man with shoulder length black hair and a creased forehead, probably from years of scowling and never looking happy, his black eyes roved over the students that filed into the Great Hall, he seemed the be looking for someone, and completely ignoring the man beside him. Sophia dreaded the day she would have to meet that man, she feared she might faint, or worse break down in front of all her new peers, not that she cared.  
  
The man sitting next to him was an odd looking man, he had on a turban and old, ragged clothes and he seemed to have a permanent look of fear in his eyes.   
  
Next to him, was a plump looking woman that had rosy cheeks and seemed to have roots growing out of her hat.  
  
Next to her was an empty space that Sophia guessed to be McGonagall's seat, and then there was the Headmaster. Just moments later a rush off chit-chatting students come in the door, Sophia was startled so that she jumped and turned around so fast, she knocked over her plate and it shattered on the ground. A few students snickered, but Sophia quickly glanced up at the High table, everyone was to busy talking to hear her ruckus, everyone but that angry man at the end of the table, who now held her eyes in his piercing gaze that only told her she was in trouble. She couldn't hold the gaze any longer than a few seconds, then she turned away and pointed her wand at it.  
  
She mumbled, the plate silently floated into mid air, and while reassembling itself, it rested back in front of Sophia, a good few inches away from the edge. She almost smiled at it, had she not of looked a we bit insane.  
  
You must be the new exchange student, from France. A boy on the other side of the table sneered at her, Sophia just glanced up at him, her arms resting on the table, her fingers steepled. I thought the French were supposed to be neat, oh, wait! That must be why they kicked you out of such a good school, you were to much of a prat and a nuisance.   
  
Sophia said nothing, in fact she silently agreed with him. He left her alone after that, she had no reaction whatever, she didn't act as if she didn't hear him, she didn't act as if she didn't care either, it was odd. She acted as if he commented on the weather and she was just listening politely.   
  
Sophia sat through the Sorting, which was an odd event for her, she's never seen such a thing. When it was done, the Headmaster stood and cleared his throat, immediately the students quieted.   
  
Ah, another Sorting Hat song, different every year. Hmm, before the feast I would like to say a few words: Blat! Tat! Toodle! All right! Lets get on with the feast!  
  
Suddenly the students were all lifting the once empty platters and plates, now full of food. Sophia only watched for a moment before taking a roll, a small scoop of mashed potatoes, about five pieces of carrot smothered in cheese, and her goblet had already been filled with an odd red liquid.  
  
Most of the students hadn't noticed her, but the ones sitting next to her were. They were the first years, and they didn't like the fact she was so silent and unmoving.  
  
What are you doing here? Aren't you a seventh year?A girl with long brown hair and brown hair to her right said, Sophia didn't move. Well, if you're going to be rude, you might as well just leave. Go down there or something, we don't want a loner like you sitting next to us. It'll make us look bad.  
  
_unwanted live my life a shame  
who's to blame for my mistakes_  
  
Sophia paused a moment, she picked up her plate and she did move, all the way to the end, were there was two kids. One looked like a fifth year with funny rusty colored hair, big glasses and large green eye. He was kind of chubby, and kept wheezing. The other kid, looked about a third year, was a fair, his fine blonde hair helped him not to look so pale, his blue eyes didn't hold any special light in them. He was incredibly quiet and just minded his food, where he ate with such manners Sophia thought her father would like him, but that doesn't mean she would.   
  
She wouldn't. She just wouldn't. She didn't think that even these two would call her names and shove her away, they didn't even say anything, just barely glanced at her as she sat down. She wasn't as bad looking as them, in fact she a slim body that was covered by her fairly new robes, she wasn't as pale as the fair kid, but she also wasn't tan or dark in the least, and her brown hair didn't help.   
  
Just as students were finishing their dinner, plates and plates of desert replaced them. The pudgy kid that sat just two feet away from her, beamed as he grabbed a rather large piece of cake. The kids who saw, just down the table all snickered and called him Piggy. With that, his faded as fast as it appeared and he only ate a quarter of it. Sophia wanted to say something, but she was never really that great with words, at least she didn't think so. In fact, she wasn't good at anything in her opinion. Although her other teachers all that she was very good at Transfiguration, she could turn a desk into a lion, and she did. She had detention for two days for endangering her class, but she was still praised for it. At that time, the students in the class claimed she was insane and was going psycho on them and was trying to kill them because she was a loser and had no one. That of course made her angry, but she didn't do anything, she just followed her Headmistress to her office with her head down.  
  
Dumbledore stood again, he waved his hand and all the food disappeared. Most students groaned, but she didn't know if it was because they were to stuffed, or because they wanted more.   
  
There are a few rules here at Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, is well Forbidden to everyone but Hagrid. There has been a few books banned by the Ministry. Students will not be out of their room after eight o'clock in the evening, and while not leave their rooms until seven thirty in the morning. I know, it used to be eleven and seven, but it changed and you can not leave the castle after dark. It is strictly forbidden. Dumbledore said, most of the students grumbled and complained loudly, most of the teachers all seemed to know something that no one else knew. Sophia wondered briefly if anyone else noticed it. Oh, yes and this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, everyone this is Professor Quirrell. Hmm, ah yes. We also have a new exchange student from Beauxbatons, Miss Sophia McAllister please st-   
  
McGonagall tugged on his sleeve and whispered in his ear, he nodded a twinkle in his eye as he stared directly at Sophia, who just looked away and hoped he wouldn't tell her to stand up and say hello.  
  
Everyone please be kind to her, she's had a rough trip over. You are all excused and if you haven't a schedule, there will be one in your room. He sat back down and started a conversation with McGonagall. The other teachers just left, some mingled with the mingling students others just left. Sophia believed she was the first one out, and she was, there was no one in the hall, and when she glanced back before the doors closed, she noticed everyone still in the Great Hall, talking to one another.  
  
She sighed and headed up the stairs, she just wanted to get to sleep and get up before everyone else, eat before everyone else, and get to the library and hide before her first class.   
  
The pictures all whispered behind their hands to each other, and when she asked, they pointed her in a direction. Eventually she came to a painting of a knight.   
  
He asked, Sophia couldn't remember being told a password, well this just wouldn't do.   
  
I'm sorry, but I don't know the password. No one told me, I just got here for the first time ever. She said quietly, the knight leaned forward as if to get a better look at her.  
  
You don't look like a first year, even if you were, you would be here with Penelope. Fine, I'll let you in just this once, and remember this time, the password is Gads. He snorted at her and the painted swung open, relieved Sophia stepped in and went up to the girls dormitory, she knew it was upstairs because there was a piece of parchment nailed to the wall with a list of the rules and where everyone sleeps.  
  
Reading this, she found her room, and her stuff. There were three other beds, with three other sets of bags and trunks. She sighed, thinking that she would have rather taken the broom closet.  
  
A hoot was heard and a rather large owl tapped at it's cage. Sophia smiled and reached between the wire, scratching under his chin, he cooed and Sophia giggled. Now that she was alone she was able to relax. She sighed, changed into her pajama's and slipped under the comforter that had a Ravenclaw emblem embossed into it.  
  
She was asleep by the time the three other girls arrived. It seemed two of them already knew each other, and the last one arrived alone. But they seemed to get along fine and ignored the sleeping girl in the corner.  
  
Sophia, true to her promise, she was up early and dressed before the sun was even up. By that time, she realized that Dumbledore said seven thirty in the morning, she looked at her watch, six o'clock.  
  
Sophia sighed and cursed her luck, she then noticed a piece of square parchment paper, curled at the edges. She picked it up and read it, it was her classes for the day.   
  
Her first class was Potions, at that she groaned, she was extremely bad at Potions, and she loathed it and wished it off the face of the earth. Then she read the name: Professor Snape. She didn't think that sounded too cheery, and decided that this teacher probably isn't that nice, unless the name is the opposite of the teacher. She also read the place: Dungeon. She really didn't look forward to it.  
  
By seven thirty, Sophia was drowsing on her bed, and when she looked at her watch it was seven thirty five. She looked at the other three girls, all still sleeping, one was snoring slightly.  
  
She pulled on her cloak and walked out of the room, and down the steps, and out of the common room. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she felt the chill of early morning. As she walked, she noticed that most of the pictures were still sleeping, she was glad, she was unnerved when they whispered.  
  
It was incredibly silent as she walked, when she entered the Great Hall, there was a few students from every house but Slytherin. There were two teachers, McGonagall and the lady with the roots in her hat, they were both doing paperwork of some kind. Sighing, Sophia sat near the front this time, since the students in her house were all toward the middle and fanned out toward the back. So the only place where she'd be alone and free of tormenters was in the front. About ten minutes later the Great Hall doors opened rather loudly, both teachers looked up, and both rolled their eyes and went back to their work. When Sophia looked, she only saw the stalking form of black, the same angry man as before, he glared at her as he past, his robes brushed against her back as he passed.  
  
Ah, Professor Snape, good morning. McGonagall greeted, Sophia almost fell over from shock, she had to deal with that man every morning? Professor Snape just glared at her and sat down in the same seat he was in before.   
  
I'd rather say it isn't. He snarled with a closing tone, McGonagall just shrugged, unaffected. Sophia was now deathly afraid of the man, he sounded much like his father, well, acted much like her father when he was drunk and raging mad. This man, though, was defiantly not drunk nor raging mad, apparently this was normal to him as no one seemed look at him as if he were acting strange.  
  
By the time she was done eating, Snape had left already, having eaten a hasty breakfast. Sophia left her seat and walked toward the library, to find it locked. She tried Alohomora, it didn't work, so she shrugged, thinking she'll just go back to her common room. No one will be there.  
  
When she arrived though, when she said the password and as soon as the portrait opened, everyone in the common room looked at her, her eyes widened. That wasn't what she expected.   
  
Hey, it's that clumsy girl who broke a plate last night! A boy laughed from somewhere in the crowd, soon every one was laughing when her demeanor changed, her jaw was clenched and she tried to calm herself down. Look at that! I think we made her angry! What's she gonna do? Break my quill when she goes up to her rom and cries like a baby?  
  
_I don't know I don't know I don't know why  
I believe in the truth, from inside  
go away go away from me  
leave me alone  
ignorance spreads lies  
how much will money bye  
well I'll take my time as I drift and die_  
  
Sophia just turned away from the laughing crowd. How could some one be so mean? She was angry enough not to notice where she was going, and walked right into someone, someone tall and thin. Sophia gasped and looked up, and almost fainted at the piercing gaze that held her eyes. She immediately looked at the floor.  
  
I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were there. She bowed her head, there was no quiver in her voice that may have said she was scared. Snape just raised an eyebrow, most kids would have squeaked an apology and ran off after he deducted house point's. But she just kept her eyes adverted and waited for him to do something, he seriously considered just walking by. But the situation seemed rather familiar.   
  
Ah, Miss McAllister from Beauxbatons. He sneered, his arms crossed, she didn't say anything, her head wasn't bowed, her eyes just adverted to anywhere but him. She didn't seem scared, her face was carefully blank. He thought about deducting points just because she looked defiant, but she didn't look defiant. She didn't look anything really, just someone politely listening. Well, is that how you greet people? Silence?  
  
Sorry sir. Good morning. She replied quietly, her eyes flicked to his quickly, before they returned to their spot on the wall. He narrowed his eyes at her, he noticed the piece of paper she dropped and he looked at it. She had him first class.   
  
If I may ask, what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your common room, or at breakfast with your friends? He asked harshly, believing that this girl must have at least some friends, especially with the way she acted. She'd make a lot of friends in Slytherin just because they'd get a kick out of bossing her around. She glanced up at him and stared at him for longer than she ever had, at this he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Professor Snape, I already ate, I shouldn't be in the common room and I have no friends. She replied as if reciting something out of a book. At that she dropped her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting.  
  
No friends. Ha! That's something new. He sneered again, he swore he saw her fist clench. He smiled and then brushed past her. You dropped your schedule, I'm deducting five points, and if you wish, you may stay in my class room until class starts. Just don't touch anything.   
  
Sophia turned to protest when he said that, but he was gone. Sighing she picked up her paper, and started toward the dungeons. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering her, she doubted anyone really like that man.  
  
When she found Snape's classroom, the door automatically opened, and she stepped in. It smelled of so many powerfully smelling ingredients it nauseated her for a moment, so she sat down at a desk and buried her head in her arms. When she felt better she looked up and noticed all the bottle filled with dead animals, eyeballs, chopped up frogs and the like. There was a few cupboards of bottles filled with some colorful and other dull looking potions, there were at least three rather large bookshelves just crammed with books. She was tempted to go and read one, but Professor Snape's words hung in her head. Just don't touch anything'.  
  
So she didn't, she just sat there and quietly thought to herself. She thought of what would have happened if she had been a well behaved child she knew she would have been better off and her parents never would have broken up. If she hadn't broken things for more attention, if she just hadn't, she would be happy she believed. She truly believed that it was her fault that her family was broken up, she believed it was her actions that was wrong, not the way her father dealt with them. She knew that acting innocent didn't help, it made everything worse. Acting guilty made it worse to, acting bored did, acting like she enjoyed it, acting anything really made it worse. Especially crying. The only way it didn't make it worse was when she just listen and bowed her head slightly, giving her father full power, she knew that didn't make him angry.  
  
Hey! Miss McAllister! A harsh voice shouted, almost in her ear, she jumped and focused her eyes on Snape, who glared down at her, he was standing right in front of her desk. Just bordering being in her personal space. This class is not used to day dream.  
  
I'm sorry, I was just thinking. She almost choked when she talked, she hadn't meant to say that. She expected him to start yelling at her for contradicting him, he only glared at her over his shoulder, the same glare he just gave her, the same one in the hall too. It didn't seem to make him any more angry.  
  
Better than dreaming I suppose. He said, he went to sit behind his desk, with his back to her, Sophia didn't advert her eyes away from her. It was quiet except for the dripping of the dungeons and the scratched of his quill on parchment paper.   
  
She said almost inaudible, Snape though, had very good hearing and looked up from his work, irritated to be disturbed.  
  
He asked, she drew a breath and decided not to and shook her head. Miss McAllister, you take me away from my work to ask me something, now ask me before I really get mad.  
  
She glanced up quickly, a trace of fear in her eyes was caught before she glanced back down and shifted in her seat. Snape didn't think that was enough time for someone to really be that afraid of him, she hasn't known him for one hour, she hasn't even seen him partially mad. In fact, he's in a better mood today than normal.   
  
I...I don't expect to get good marks in your class, Professor. She stated quickly, Snape had to strain to hear her. He raised a single eyebrow when he put together her mumbled words.  
  
And why is that? Do you doubt my skills as a teacher? He asked, steepling his fingers and leaning forward, looking at her intently. Her brow furrowed and he didn't get the notion that she was mad at him, more or less mad at herself.  
  
No, I doubt my skills as a whole in Potions. I don't think I should be in your class, I might hurt someone. She muttered, her face darkening as she remembered previous Potion classes in Beauxbatons when she completely singed off another girls hair when she knocked a vial on the girls head. Snape laughed suddenly, a purely cynical laugh. When she looked, his eyes were almost mocking her, defying was she's saying.  
  
You can't be any worse than Neville Longbottom Miss McAllister. I would rather he leave the school entirely as he is a danger in any class room he steps into. His face suddenly became stern and Sophia believed that she had done something wrong, that is until a hoard of students walked into the class room. Some of the Ravenclaws who she saw in the common room snickered at her, she didn't do anything, just focused on the cover of her book.  
  
Snape watched her, there was defiantly something about this girl that was familiar, very familiar. She didn't move when a student started to poke her with a dry quill, Snape knew it hurt, it had been done to him quite a few times when he was young. Sophia didn't even wince, she didn't acknowledge that it was even happening. The only clue you had that it even touched her, was when she would suddenly would move a millimeter forward, and then back every time the girl poked her.  
  
Miss Sloane, that is quite enough. We are not here to test how sharp our quills are. Professor Snape snapped at the girl behind Sophia. Mandy Sloane looked up surprised, then she sat back and pouted, her eyes glaring at Sophia's back the entire time.   
  
_as I drift and die  
as I drift and die_  
  
Since you have all had me before as a teacher, besides Miss McAllister, I suspect that you'll know that you have to brew a potion for me. I would like you all the make a poison antidote, remember this must include bezoar. Snape informed his class and then went to sit down and left the class to tend to getting started, but he watched critically from where he sat. He watched each and every one of them. They each made their own antidote, and each almost always a had a different color.  
  
Sophia's palms were sweating, she was next in line to present her antidote, which she knew didn't work.   
  
Next time make sure you add the bezoar, Mr. Gualt. Not...eat it. Now I want you to go see Ms. Pomfrey at once. Snape hissed at a boy who nodded and ran from the classroom, his face buried in his hands. The whole class snickered. It is not a laughing matter. Ah, Miss McAllister.  
  
Snape took the vial from her, and examined it. She told him it was for food poisoning, at least she thought it was. Snape hair looked at her for a good moment or to, she never once looked him in the eye.  
  
So if I were to poison myself, and to drink this antidote, you don't think it'd work? He asked, as soon as he mention poison myself, Sophia just stared him right in the eye, her mouth open, she gaped at him. I know for a fact you aren't mute, girl. Speak up.  
  
You can't! I- She suddenly seemed to calm down very quickly, she looked about her. You can't drink that antidote, I don't even think it's the right color, sir.  
  
Her voice had become impeccably small, and she seemed to shrink back into herself. It actually surprised him that she reacted that way, he had the feeling that if she didn't like him, she would have just shrugged, or not have said anything.  
  
You are right, it isn't the right color. It's supposed to be light blue, its crimson, I do believe you added to much bezoar. Next time pay more attention. And by the way, I wouldn't poison myself if I had to rely on your antidote. I want to speak with you after class. The whole class Ooh'ed as if she were in big trouble. Sophia was just terrified of him now, he humiliated her in front of the whole class, but she felt she deserved that.   
  
She stayed after when Snape dismissed them. She clutched her book bag and stared at the floor, waiting for him to talk to her. Snape stood after he arranged a pile of paper on his desk, their reports about their antidotes. He stood in front of her and looked down, she looked at his shoes.  
  
Miss McAllister. I do not believe you horrible as you think you are at Potions. You just need to be more confident in the way you make it. If you don't think or want it to work when you're making it, it won't. Snape said, leaning on his desk. He stared at her, his face blank, as well as hers. Look, I can help you before dinner and in the morning, since you seem to get up early. That is, if you want to. If you don't, that's nothing to me.   
  
I-I always want it to work, sir. But I can't ever see myself actually making a potion the way some of the other students did. Her voice was meek and quiet, she scuffed her feet and immediately stopped. Snape narrowed his eyes, he suddenly knew what was wrong.  
  
It wasn't your fault. He said, looking at her hard. She looked up at him quizzically. What was he talking about? Of course it was her fault if she made the potion.  
  
I was the one who added to much wormwood, I think it is my fau-  
  
That isn't what I'm talking about, Sophie. He said suddenly, he didn't have any malice in his voice, and that made Sophie somewhat more relaxed, but not by much.   
  
What do you mean? She asked, looking at him through her veil of hair. Snape closed his eyes and took a breath.  
  
What happens at your home, it isn't your fault. He said, arms folded, there he had said it. Now he just wanted to boot the girl out, he made him think to much. But when he looked at he, he noticed for once her emotions weren't hidden, in fact they were quite evident. Her eyebrows were furrowed and a deep scowl was on her face, it didn't suit her well.  
  
I'm sorry Professor, but it is none of your business what happens at my home. Professor McGonagall should have never told you anyway. Sophie hissed in a quiet voice, she had taken a step back, which didn't make her any more intimidating.   
  
Now Snape was mad, how could she just jump to conclusions like that?  
  
Minerva never told me one a thing. No one tells me anything, do you have that? The only reason I know you family problems is because I was just like you when I went to school, only I was mean. I had my own family--problems. And I mean what I said, it isn't your fault. You may think it's your fault because they take it out on you, but it isn't. They do it because who else are they going to take it out on? Hmm? Themselves? I doubt it, humans normally don't think that way, they don't want to admit they didn't something wrong. Snape said, as he talked more, he calmed more, realizing he would have done the same thing Sophie had done. Now Sophie just stood there and looked at the floor, she said nothing. A knock at the door came and a second year stuck his head in the door, Ronald Weasley.   
  
Professor Snape, can we com- Ron started, but didn't finish as Snape glared at him.  
  
Mr. Weasley, are you blind? Get out. Professor Snape snapped at Ron, who terrified that his teacher was in such a foul mood, quickly removed himself from Snape's doorway.   
  
When Snape looked back at Sophie, he saw one glittering tear fall down her face. She sniffed slightly and coughed politely.  
  
I-It's just th- Sophie started but was at a loss of words, she's never really had to explain her real family life. She sat down hard in one of the chairs behind in, breathing heavily. I'm sorry, I think I should go.  
  
Miss McAllister, I've told you once. I you have something to say, say it. I won't laugh, I promise. He was dead serious, Sophie just sat for a moment. Took a few breaths then looked up at Snape, this time, her eyes stayed locked with his.   
  
My mother left when I was five, my father, thinking it was my fault beat me when he was angry and drunk. I...I know it's my fault because when they fought for the last time, it was about me. Me and all the horrible things I did when I was two, three, and four. My father loved my mother, but never really paid much attention to me before that. He...he rather liked to hit me and throw me against things, he liked to see me in pain. Sophie said, she didn't even know this man and she was spilling her guts to him. Snape was about to say something, but Sophie continued. I thought it was really my fault after he kept repeating that if I wasn't such an immature child, I would still have a mother and he'd still have a wife. He blamed be fore everything, when the cable was out, when the washing machine didn't work, when things fell off shelves and broke, even when he brakes things.   
  
Snape didn't understand what a cable' or a washing machine' was, but he understood nonetheless.   
  
What did you do that was so bad, when you were little. Snape asked, being careful to make sure his voice was soft. He liked this girl, and he didn't want her to end up like him. He wanted her to realize not everyone is cruel in he world.  
  
I broke things. She said blatantly, staring at him, her hazel eyes moist as she retold part of her past to a teachers she's only known a couple of hours. Snape blanched.  
  
Broke things? Like what? He was curious, why would a couple fight over their child just because she broke things.  
  
Dishes, toys, vases, anything really. I was destructive, I wanted all my parents undivided attention. My father was never that mean before, but I suppose that was because I hadn't lost his wife then. Sophie said, looking down on the desk top she leaned on. Whoever said dreams never die, is a liar. Mine died long ago.  
  
I don't that had anything to do with you breaking things. I believe your family had trouble before you were even born. If they loved each other, they wouldn't have left five years after you were born. I don't believe it. They had problems other than the broken things, and they just used you as an excuse to fight, and when they did, they used it as an excuse to break up. Then your father, I'm assuming, kept you and used you as an excuse to why his wife left him. Snape said, he ignored her last statement. Sophie wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. Not after all those years of believing she was worthless and a loser.   
  
I didn't deserve their love anyway, I was greedy. I'm not even sure if my father loved me anyway. Sophie said quietly, Snape was silent for a moment before he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
They didn't deserve your love, you weren't greedy, you were a child, a baby. I'm not sure your father did either if you did that to you. He led her to the door, handing her her book bag, he sighed. I'm not sure mine did either.  
  
Sophie asked, she spilled her guts, maybe he would. But with the look he was giving her, she doubted it.   
  
He quickly scribbled a note and handed it to her. Go to your next class, and tell the other students they're late.   
  
As she left, she just paused and looked at them, when they asked her if they could go in, she nodded and in they went. When they were gone, she looked at the note.  
  
_Excuse Miss Sophie McAllister from being tardy, we were having a chat after class about her behavior in my class.   
  
Severus Snape_  
  
Severus Snape...his name was Severus.   
  
_ignorance spreads lies  
how much will money bye  
well I'll take my time  
as I drift and die_  
  
Author's Note: Remember, review and let me know if you want if continued or left as a one shoter. I can continure it to a full blown story with the whole falling in love part...I think that would be fun. Don't you?  
  



End file.
